How could this be?
by Shikamaru'sLover01
Summary: Sasuke's emo. story is a hell of a lot better then i can discribe. rated for suicide attempt, and yaoi in some chapters. SasuNara, and one sided KakaSasu. Long live yaoi emos. haha.
1. Sasuke's Suicidal

-1

A/N: Ok just so you know for this story to work lets imagine that Kisame killed Itachi.

_I find myself being swallowed by a black beast_

_All that is left of my humanity_

_All that is left of my sanity_

_Was my hatred for you_

_My brother_

_All that was left in my life_

_Was the hope that I could cause your death_

_But you have died by another's hand_

_There is nothing left for me but regret and sorrow_

_So now I plan to join you_

Sasuke stood the roof opposite Naruto's home, looking in the window he had the perfect view of the blonde sleeping. Only at this time of night, when all is still, and the moon was high, did the cold hearted Uchiha boy let his façade fall.

As quietly as Itachi on the night he killed his clan, Sasuke carefully climbed through his window. Looking down at the sleeping kitsune . He gently reached out and, barely even touching, traced Naruto's whiskers. Feeling the fingers, however light, Naruto stirred in his sleep.

Feeling longing tears well behind his eyes, he took out of the window and headed toward his, for lack of a better word, home.

Heart searing he reached his home, tears flowing freely. He made his way to his room, and began to pace. Thoughts ran through his head. '_why does it have to be him I love.' 'That is just perfect, the last of the Uchiha clan, who has the responsibility of reviving the clan is gay.' 'I'm so pathetic' 'why did Itachi have to kill everyone but me.' 'why leave me alive?' 'to make sure I avenged the deaths?' 'he's dead' 'I am an avenger' 'he's dead' nothing to avenge' 'I have nothing worth living for.' 'how could I love Naruto' 'he knows not that I love him, I cannot be with him"_

He brought his hands up to his head and hunched over. Tears flowing like a river down his face. _'I have no reason to live.' 'I lived to avenge, but my revenge is not possible.' 'I am useless' 'no family, no love, no Naruto 'I might as well writher away right now"_

Blinded by agony, he ran to where he kept his kunai_s. _Picking the sharpest one he headed to the bathroom. Tears still falling over his now emotionless face, he pulled off the armguard on his left arm, holding the kunai in his right. Looking in the mirror, he whispered "If only for you Naruto" and plunged the kunai into his arm.

Xxx--xxX

Blood gushed from the self inflicted wound. Surprised at the quantity that it was spilling out Sasuke quickly reached for a towel. Placing it over his arm and applying pressure he backed up into the wall. Unconsciously he began to slide down it. As the floor his butt he pulled the towel away from his arm. If possible the bleeding came faster and fell onto his clothes. Putting the towel back to his arm he shook his head. He became dizzy and the world swirled in front of his eyes. Still applying pressure to the towel he thought '_Isn't this what I wanted? Oh Naruto.' _With those thoughts the world turned black and he fell into unconsciousness.

xXx--xXx

"Oi, Sasuke." Came Naruto's voice. It was around noon and Sasuke hadn't shown up for his mission, so Kakashi sent Naruto to his home. Much to Sakura's disappointment.

"Oi, teme, open the damn door." He called again.

Groaning, Sasuke cracked one eye open and immediately shut it. Light was pouring through the open bathroom door. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there.

"Sasuke I know you're in there, come on, teme, open the door" Naruto called.

Yelling loud enough for Naruto to hear, he said "Damn it, baka, it's open!."

Sasuke Leaned his head back and closed his eyes and waited far the blonde to find him.

"Sasuke, you bastard, why weren't you at training kaka--" Naruto started to yell about cut off abruptly. Opening his eyes he looked toward the door the doorway. There stood the blonde looking at him with a look of terror. Sasuke looked down at himself, he immediately wished he had not let Naruto in. His left arm was limp on the ground a small pool of blood surrounding it, a huge gash in the middle of the arm, showing the muscle beneath. Dried blood was all over his clothing. The towel, red with blood was lying in his right hand, bloody kunai next to it.

Something came over him, something he had not truly felt sense the night Itachi had killed his clan, pure panic.

Looking up at the blonde in the door way with unusually wide eyes that begged for understanding and tried to covey all his panic, he whispered "Naruto."


	2. Kakashi

-1A/N: sorry for all oocness.

Naruto came up and knelt next to Sasuke, terror still clear in his bright blue eyes.

"Why?" He whispered so soft that Sasuke almost missed it, He looked down at his arm. Then looked up and meet Naruto's eyes, hoping, again, to convey the panic and terror he felt, and the need for him to understand, without words.

It seemed to work as Naruto broke eye contact. Sasuke closed is eyes and tried to will it all a dream.

His eyes flew open when he felt warmth on his left hand. Naruto had moved, he had cleaned up the pool of blood and now held Sasuke's left arm in his lap.

A wave of warmth came over him at the gesture, but his Uchiha pride got in the way.

"I don't need your pity." he said trying to pull his arm away, but Naruto wouldn't let go, he just gripped Sasuke's hand tighter, his head was bowed so all Sasuke could see was his blond hair.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, voice shaking.

He hated seeing the blonde, usually so energetic, so miserable, and to know he caused it, broke what little was left of his heart.

He wrenched his arm away, ignoring the intense pain, and gingerly held it to his chest.

Naruto didn't move. Sasuke put his right hand to the wall and stood. His vision swam and he swayed. Naruto stood up and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn, its only a wound to the arm I can still walk" Sasuke said shrugging the hand off and swiftly made his way to his bedroom, over to his dresser where he kept first ad supplies. After he dressed his wound he went to his bed. Looking over to that bathroom door he saw that Naruto was standing in the door way motionless.

Figuring Naruto would go away, he laid down and closed his eyes. It felt as if 15 minuets had passed and Sasuke believed that Naruto had left and let himself relaxed and slowly began to drift off.

He was just about to fall asleep when he felt fingers brush his cheek over so softly. He brought his right hand up to press the hand to his cheek, and opened his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke said in confusion, for indeed, it was Kakashi standing at his bed, and it was the Jonin's hand that he was holding to his face.

"Yo" he said from behind his mask.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I was waking you for today's mission, I didn't want you to miss another one." Kakashi said.

Sasuke released his sensei's fingers, but Kakashi didn't pull them away. Turning slightly pink he tried to sit up, but was stopped when the fingers went from his cheek to his chest and pushed him back down, and held him there.

"Why weren't you there yesterday?"

"Didn't the dobe tell you?" Sasuke said, looking away.

"He said you just over slept, but that is not like you, really, why weren't you there?" Kakashi said, keeping one hand on his chest, and moved the other to his left arm which was wrapped in gaze and was still devoid of his armguard.

"N-nothing, just let me get ready and I'll be there today" Sasuke said, coursing himself for stuttering, and tried to get up again, but was stopped by the hand on his chest, again.

Kakashi leaned in a little farther, "Is everything alright Sasuke?" he said, worried sincerity lacing his voice.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, every thing is fine." He said looking down.

"You know you can talk to me right, I'm here for you, and not just as a teacher." Kakashi said, moving his hand from his chest to his cheek and moved Sasuke's face so he had no where to look but in his eyes.

He felt his cheeks warm as his sensei's face came closer to his. He closed his eyes as clothed lips meet his. They press over his gently before pulling back for long enough for Kakashi to pull of the mask, as soon as it was off he put his lips back to Sasuke's and ravished his lips with an intensity that shocked Sasuke.

Soon it was deepening, and as they began to unclothe each other Sasuke's vision seamed to change. Kakashi's white hair began to change to blonde, he seamed to loose height, and in the few glances he could get of his face, he had seamed to have whiskers. Soon, to Sasuke it was Naruto who was now in his bed, who was now making love to him.

To Sasuke it was Naruto's hands that touched him, it was Naruto's lips he was kissing, it was Naruto's manhood that was inside of him, pounding into him. It was Naruto that made him climax, and it was Naruto that came inside of him, and it was Naruto's name he called, as he came and collapsed and immediately fell asleep.

But it was Kakashi, who laid himself next to him, it was Kakashi who had heard his call for the blonde, and who had his heart bleed as that name ringed in his ear. And it was Kakashi who walked away unsatisfied.

A/N: DONT WORRY, THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A KAKASASU ALL THE WAY, IT IS MENT TO BE NARUSASU. this was just a one time thing.


	3. Making it better, and worse

-1As Kakashi closed Sasuke's door behind him he only took one look behind him. Somehow he had known all along that the raven hair boy was in love with Naruto but to have it slapped in his face like that in the midst of passion, was to say the least, devastating.

But he had hope, that at least he could help bring Sasuke and his love together, so as not to put him through the hell he had been through.

He began walking down the street, heading toward, a certain blonde's home.

XxX--XxX

Sasuke awoke just as Kakashi closed his front door. He sat up, and pain shot up, and he then realized what he had done, and who he had done it with.

He put his hand around his head and brought his knees to his chest, ignoring all pain. He let his tears fall, and his thoughts run wild.

As a slow 5 minuets passed, he cried himself dry.

He took his hands away from his head and put them around his legs. Feeling a throb in his left arm he looked at it. Blood stained the bandages.

Cursing he got up, ignoring the pain in his backside, ripped off the bandages and made his way to the bathroom, after grabbing more first aid supplies.

Stopping in the door way he sighed. Blood was still on the floor, and the kunai was in the sink. After he finished with his wound, he looked at himself in the mirror.

It was the same face he had always seen, same face everyone had seen, but with all the events that had happened, to Sasuke the face in the mirror seemed distorted, deformed, warped, disfigured. It seemed to himself that his image was a preconception. A misrepresentation, a lie, a falsehood. His face was dirty, it was shameful, it was he thought, all an Uchiha shouldn't be.

XxX--xXx

Naruto heard a knock at his door. As he got up to answer the door he heard it open. Getting into a fighting stance incase it was an enemy, he was slightly surprised that it was Kakashi how walked into his home.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I need to talk to you about Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Confusion left his face and he seamed to scowl a little bit. "What about him."

Before he answered he paused for an almost unnoticeable second, then said "He wanted me to tell you he loved you."

This was obviously no what the blonde had predicted, and he backed up a step as if he had been slapped. "What are you talking about? He can't, he's not gay."

Again the reply was after a moment of hesitation. "You are right he doesn't like guys, he only loves you, he will only ever love you." he said quietly, almost unwillingly.

And with that he left, leaving the blonde with his thoughts.

* * *

A/N:Wondering what will happen next, you'll only know if you REVIEW, damn thats getting old, haha. yup yup but its the only way to get a new chapter. 


	4. Always Never too Late or is it

-1He looked down at the kunai in the sink. He ripped off the fresh bandage, and reached for the kunai. He placed it straight across his arm, taking a breath, he sliced the kunai into his arm.

This time he was not worried about the blood that rushed out of his body. He placed it again on his wrist and made another gash.

The blood flowed into the sink, and with another cut, his tears did too.

XxX--xXx

As Kakashi left, Naruto sat on the end of the coffee table, letting the words flow over him. As always going on instinct he felt he had to get over to Sasuke's house as soon as possible. So he grabbed his head band and tied it around his head.

He paused in his doorway, not sure if he should really go to Sasuke's or not. But he felt it was right and ran as fast as he could.

XXx--xXX

Again he placed the kunai to his arm for the 5th time, sobbing uncontrollably. The sink was covered with his blood that was still spilling out of his arm.

His slicing got quicker, his sobs grew louder, his thoughts more dismal and morbid.

Soon he couldn't continue, the kunai dropped from his hand. Both arms were shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't stand, his legs couldn't hold him and dropped out from under him and he fell to his knees in front of the sink.

Xxx--xxX

As he neared Sasuke's house he couldn't stop his heart from pounding. He was anxious about it.

He paused just outside his door. He didn't know if he trusted what Kakashi told him but he knew the only way he would know was to talk to Sasuke.

He raised his arm to knock on the door but thought twice.

After what happened after that morning, would Sasuke let him in.

He brought his hand up and tried the door. It was unlocked. He took a breath. And opened it, unsure of what he would find.

A/N: want more REVEIW, REVEIW, REVIEW. or I'll stop it here...


	5. As good as gone

-1His vision swam, something he was getting used to. On his knees he looked toward the door which had just slammed open. His vision tunneled, blacking at the edges and moved toward the middle. The last thing that registered in his mind was a flash of what seemed pure, bright yellow sunlight coming toward him.

Xxx--xxX

As Naruto walked into the Uchiha's house he became uneasy. The house was quite, not even a whisper of sound meet his ears. Memories of the last time he walked through this house bombarded his mind. One word kept creeping in his mind. Crypt.

He walked a few more steps into the house and the sound of sobbing made its way to the blonde. Knowing something was wrong he rushed through the house heading toward the sound.

As he threw the bathroom door open he froze, he felt as if someone had slapped him across the face 20 times.

Sasuke was on his knees in front of the bloody sink looking up at him with uncomprehending eyes. His arm was redder than red and blood was seeping into the sink.

Naruto got over the shock and ran to him.

Just as he dropped to his knees beside Sasuke, the Uchiha fell right into the blonds open arms.

The blonde pulled him onto his lap, holding him there for a second before picking him up bridal style and ran from the house.

Xxx--xxX

He rushed through the streets of Konaha, Sasuke in his arms. He didn't really know where he was going but he let his feet lead him.

Suddenly it was made clear where he was going, walking down the street towards them was Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yell as loud as his lungs would let hi. "Help!!"

Seeing Naruto running towards him with Sasuke, Iruka quickly ran to them. Yelling "what happened?"

"Sasuke needs help!" Naruto yelled.

"Take him to Lady Tsunade."

If his arms weren't full, he would have slapped himself in the forehead. "Why didn't I think of that!! Damn it!" he said and began running toward the fifth hokage's place.

As he made it too the door Hokage's office, he kicked it in and ran inside. Lady Tsunade was sitting behind her desk and was apparently arguing with Kakashi who was in front of her desk both hands on top of it. But both stopped and looked up as Naruto ran into the office. Iruka following some feet behind. For moments no one moved, it didn't seem like anyone was breathing

"You have to help!" Naruto said.

Those words seemed to snap them out of silence. Kakashi and Tsunade ran up and grabbed Sasuke from Naruto. Tsunade started yelling directions that fell deft to Naruto's ears and he stared at Sasuke.

As they laid Sasuke on the desk, Tsunade yelled for Iruka to take Naruto out of the room.

As Iruka put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to push him out, Naruto struggled, yelling "Is he going to be all right?! What's going to happen?! What's going to happen to him?! Is he going to be alright?!" tears starting to form in his eyes, as Iruka pushed him out the door. One finial yell managed its way out of Naruto. "Is he going to die?!" just as the door closed.

A/N: And again, the only way i will write another chapter is if you, guess what, REVIEW! ha ha.


	6. Happily ever after

-1He was staring out the window. Watching the trees blow with the wind, watched the younger kids play in the streets. He almost got lost in the innocents of it all, he almost forgot the events that brought him there.

But his mind was shocked into the present when a hand clasped his shoulder. Turing around he saw the doctor that was treating Sasuke.

"Is he ok." Naruto asked quietly.

"He's fine, just lost a lot of blood, he will be fine. He's awake if you wou--" The doctor began, but the blonde was already rushing into Sasuke's room.

Sasuke was sitting in the bed, wearing white clothes, he seamed annoyed and was glaring at the opposite wall. He didn't take notice of Naruto until he was sitting beside him on the bed.

Sasuke looked down now glaring at his legs. "what are you doing here Naruto?" he whispered.

"I am here to make sure you are ok." Naruto replied, equally quite. He brought his legs up and crossed them, so he was fully facing Sasuke.

"Do you know how much that hurt?" Naruto said, even more quietly. Sasuke took a chance and looked up to the blonde, who was looking at Sasuke's arm, and was shaking uncontrollably. "Do you know how much it hurt seeing you like that, twice?"

Sasuke felt his jaw drop, but picked it up before the blonde noticed. "As if you cared"

Naruto shook his head "I do care Sasuke, believe me I do. So much." Tears started to make their way from behind Naruto's closed eyes.

Sasuke wanted so much to put the scowl back on and pretend he never heard that, but he just couldn't, the words seeped into him mind. He soon found that he was leaning on the blonde and was brushing the tears from his eyes.

"Naruto…" he whispered but Naruto looked up and placed his lips to Sasuke's.

Surprised, he grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and pushed him back.

"Naruto" he said again. But the blonde jumped from the bed. Tears flowing more now, he said "I knew I shouldn't have trusted what Kakashi-sensei said, that perverted old man." and he tried to run from the room, but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed his arm and pull him back on the bed.

"What did Kakashi-sensei tell you." Sasuke said in an extremely serious voice, laced with panic.

"H-he said th-that, you loved me." He said looking down and blushing scarlet.

Sasuke visibly relaxed. "You stupid dobe. I do." He said and pulled the blonde's face and meet his lips with a passion that left both breathless.

The nurses were terrified as they walked into the hospital room of Uchiha Sasuke and found him and Uzumaki Naruto, both naked and asleep on the hospital bed. And the rest is yaoi history…

Xxx-END-xxX

A/N: I was going to make it a huge yaoi sceen but I am saving it for the next chapter, one word, THREESOME! But that will have nothing to do with this story, its just for yaoi fans.


End file.
